La Morgue
by Isalyr
Summary: Bueno como hacer resumenes, es una historia Jori (JadexTori) Jade y Tori aparecen en una morgue, un doctor las persigue, para que? no tengo idea y al estar tanto rato juntas se dan cuenta que las dos se gustan entre si.
1. Que sucede aquí?

**Victorius no me pertenece Y espero sus quejas, consejos & todo tipo de cosas para mejorar.**

Jade: Deja seguirme Vega!  
**Tori**: pero Jade tengo miedo !  
**Jade**: ese es tu problema! tu crees que me gusta estar en este lugar? NO!

**Narra Jade**

Vega no dejaba de seguirme, esa chica es una molestia, aunque la trate de lo peor del mundo ella no sé aleja, esta bien les contare como llegue a este lugar, bueno que quieren que les cuente fue super extra o, estaba en mi casa durmiendo y al día siguiente estaba acostada en una cama de metal, pensé que seria una broma, pero cada vez que avanzaba la mañana se estaba volviendo peor, si me encontré a Vega a unos pocos metros de donde estaba yo.

**Flash Back:**

**Jade:** Vega?** -le hable con cierta duda, pero nunca me acerque a ella, estaba en un rincón de esa sala escondida entre sus piernas, se veia tan vulnerable, cuando levanto el rostro para verme, tenia su cara toda empapada y los ojos rojos-**  
**Tori**: Jade..? JAAADE! **- la ultima vez que grito mi nombre salio corriendo abalanzandoce sobre mi para poder abrazarme y seguir llorando-**  
**Jade**: ya tranquila Vega, todo esta bien, deja de llorar **-no podía tratarla mal en este momento-** dime...donde nos encontramos?  
**Tori:** Jade no se como llegue aquí, tengo mucho miedo, se escuchan pasos por todos lados pero no veo nada **-dijo tranquilizándose un poco-**  
**Jade:** eso no fue lo que te pregunte.  
**Tori**: lo siento...la verdad es que no sé , cuando desperté estaba metida en un cajón de metal con otra persona a mi lado...creí que era una maldita broma. Pero cuando empece a darme cuenta de todo,la persona que estaba a mi lado, creo que estaba muerto...tenia su pecho partido en la mitad **-dijo con cierta desesperación-**  
**Jade**: Ya vamos Vega estas alucinando?** -dije tocando su frente, pero esta rápidamente me mira con rabia-** esta bien, esta bien, iremos a ver si es un ¨muerto¨** -dije haciendo comillas con mis dedos en la palabra muerto, para emprender camino a donde ella me dijo donde era-**

**Cuando llegue al lugar donde Vega me dijo, abrí el cajón que apuntaba con temor.**

**Jade:** Tori creo saber donde estamos...**-Oh no, ni en mis sueños pensé estar en un lugar así miraba con cierta duda todos los lados, estaba llenos de cajones y camas de metales-**  
**Tori**: donde Jade!? **-dijo esta acercándose mucho a mi, haciendo que retrocediera-**  
**Jade**: estamos en una morgue, no sé cual, no sé como salir de aquí, solo se que es una morgue.** -Tori me miro con cierto miedo, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, pero en ningún minuto cayeron sobre sus mejillas, ubo un silencio, tenia que pensar como salir de aquel lugar, hasta que se escucharon pasos-**  
**Tori:** Jade se volvieron a escuchar los pasos** -dijo cubriéndose los oídos-  
Jade:** que mierda sucede aquí**? -dije en casi un susurro, sacando unas tijeras de mis botas-** ven Tori...**-dije agarrando a la morena de la muñeca para que pudiéramos escondernos-**

**Lo pasos eran fuertes, sentía a Tori temblar abrazada a mi, se comenzaron a escuchar risas, haciendo que Tori se empiece a desesperar.**

**Jade:** tranquilízate de una vez Tori **-le dije susurrándole en su oído, haciendo que esta solo asienta con la cabeza, la perilla de la puerta comenzó a girar, dejando ver a un hombre, bien un doctor, no confiaba en el, así que no saldría del lugar donde estaba escondida, al momento que el se acerco a la mesa de metal, se pudo ver mejor, estaba cubierto de sangre, solo se veían sus ojos, que estaban completamente rojos, al ver que no había nada en la mesa, comenzó a buscar por todas partes, pero luego de un rato se rindió, haciendo que se vaya-**  
**Tori:** Jade...te diste cuenta quien es? -me dijo mirándome fijamente-  
**Jade:** no porque?  
**Tori**: La semana pasada tu fuiste a mi casa, nos encontrábamos viendo las noticias...  
**Jade**: ya y? vamos Vega dilo rápido **-odio los momentos de tensión-**  
**Tori**: esta bien, bueno en las noticias mostraron que murió el Dr. Gray y ese tipo que entro era igual igual a el**  
Jade**: eso no puede ser Tori.

**Fin de Flash Back.**

**Luego de la peque a discusión que tuve con Vega, seguí caminando, sabia que ella me seguiria, pero volvieron esos malditos pasos.**

**Jade**: Vamos Vega apresúrate o te mataran. **-lo dije con un tono burlón-**  
**Tori:** Jaade no digas eso...  
**Jade:** jajaja esta bien, ven vamos, encerio apresurate **-continué caminando, pero ya no sé escuchaban los pasos, si no que se escuchaba como si estuvieran corriendo, Vega se quedo inmóvil-**  
**Tori**: nos atraparan estamos muerta...estamos perdidas  
**Jade**: Oh vaya, que confianza tienes, me gusta tu actitud **-dije agarrándola de la mano para poder correr más rápido, el pasillo era muy largo-**  
**Tori:** Jade que haremos?** -dijo ya una inquieta pero más confiada Tori-**  
**Jade: **Esperar nuestra muerte...o  
**Tori: **O que!? **-Ok esta chica se esta desesperando, no debo hacer más bromas-**  
**Jade**: Mhm...mira un cuarto!**-dije ya arrastrándola al cuarto que vi, equivocación era un cuarto demasiado pequeño, pero si caíamos las dos en ese lugar, apretadas pero caíamos-**  
**Tori**: Jade yo.**..-pero en el momento que Tori iba a hablar, se empezaron a escuchar golpes y gritos, dejando más asustada a Tori-**  
**Jade**: tranquila Tori, ven **-dije abrazándola para que se calmara-**  
**Tori:** Jade te quiero...te quiero mucho...-**dijo ella aferrándose mi-**  
**Jade:** no te despidas, no moriremos, no dejare que mueras...  
**Tori:** Te quiero Jade...**-Tori luego de decir eso, se acerco mucho a mi cara, no sabia que hacer, no sabia que decir, pero no quería que se alejara-**  
**Jade**: yo igual te quiero Tori...-**al decir eso me acerque a ella, para poder besarle la comisura de sus labios.**

**Al momento que nos comenzamos a besar con Tori, se escucho un fuerte golpe en la puerta, haciéndonos sobre saltar a las dos, nos han encontrado..**.

CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAN, & al final murieron porque las encontraron._. , no la verdad es que no sé, pero es mi primer fic y quiero saber que tal?


	2. como podremos salir?

**Al momento que nos estábamos besando con Tori se escucho un fuerte golpe el la puerta, nos han encontrado...**

-Jade **-dijo Tori con los ojos abiertos como platos.**  
-Shhh cállate **-La verdad es que yo también tenia miedo, teníamos que mantenernos calladas.**

**Estuvimos alrededor de 5 minutos en ese cuarto, después de el ruido no sucedió nada.**

-Esta bien, ahora saldremos de aquí **-Dije abriendo un poco la puerta.**  
-Pero Jade nos podrían atrapar afuera -**estoy segura de que esta haciendo un puchero.**  
-Mire Tori, nos atraparan afuera o adentro, es mejor que nos atrapen afuera porque asi podremos correr.  
-Esta bien.

**Comencé a caminar, no dejare que me maten, no dejare que nos maten.**

-Jade a donde iremos? **-Lo admito, me encanta pero odio que me empiece a preguntar en momentos así.**  
-Mira Tori, no lo sé, no conozco este lugar, solo quiero salir de aquí  
-Cuando logremos salir todo volverá a ser como antes? me volverás a tratar como la misma basura? **-pregunto Tori desanimada.**  
-Escucha bien esto Tori, es imposible que todo vuelva a ser como antes y no, no creo que te vuelva a tratar como basura, y saldremos las dos de aquí, juntas bueno? no me interesa si tengo que matar a alguien...o que vuelva a rematar a un muerto, pero no dejare que nada te ocurra nunca bueno? yo te protegeré.  
-J..ade -**dijo apenas con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas para luego besarme, creo que nos besamos por unos 2 minutos, pero paramos por la falta de aire.  
-**Es..Esta bien basta -**dije apartándola de los hombres.**  
-He?** -me pregunto confundida.**  
-Si nos encuentran con la guardia baja nos mataran, asi que dime, quieres morir besándome? o prefieres mover tu trasero y salvarte?  
-Mhm las 2 **-dijo riendo despacio.**  
-ya Tori muévete, primero que todo debemos ver si...-**fui interrumpida por una figura negra frente a nosotros-**  
-Jade -**Tori quedo en shock.**  
-Muévete Tori muévete ! **-grite agarrándola de la mano para correr.**  
-Jade que haremos? **-escuchaba la voz agitada de Tori tras correr.**  
-No sé, primero mover tu culo más rápido...después imaginar una idea o atacarlo.  
-Estoy corriendo lo más rápido que puedo Jade.  
-Pues creo que abra que tomar la segunda opción para tener más tiempo -**dije parando en seco.**  
-Que..que haces Jade?  
-Tu corre Tori! -**dije girando, podía ver a ese demente doctor reír como loco.**  
-No intentes correr, al final te atrapare **-dijo ese doctor.**  
-Que es lo que rayos quieres!? **-grite molesta.**  
-Un gusto, me presento soy el dr. Gray, esta es mi hermosa morgue -**cuando dijo eso paro de caminar-**  
-Porque estamos aquí? **-consulto Tori**  
-Simple...ustedes fueron las elegidas -**volvió a caminar.**  
-Tu a mi no me eliges! **-grite lanzando unas tijeras que llegaron a su pecho.**  
-Jade **-Maldita sea Tori porque quedas en shock en estos momentos.**  
-Corre Tori Corre -**Le grite.**

**Comenzamos a correr, ese doctor se quedo con mis tijeras, debo encontrar algo más para poder atacarlo, corrimos demasiado, se veía mucha luz.**

-Donde estamos? **-pregunto Vega mirando a todos lados.  
-**No lo sé Tori, creo...creo que estamos fuera de la morgue **-dije intentando sonreír.**  
-Enserio!? Jade nos salvamos! -**dijo con un brillo en los ojos.**  
-Jajaja salvarnos del todo no lo creo, pero de que si salimos de esa maldita morgue si **-dije sonriendo apenas para tomar la cara de Tori en mis manos.**  
-Quieres decir que aun no estamos ha salvo?-**ese brillo en sus ojos desaparecieron.**  
-No Tori, mira a tu alrededor -**Estaba todo oscuro, había mucho olor a pantano y humedad.**  
-Jade que diablos significa todo esto!? porque el dijo que eramos las elegidas!? elegidas para que!? para morir!? **-pregunto ya angustiada y gritando.**  
-Espera Tori, no me grites, sabes que odio que me griten y tampoco se las respuestas a tus pregunta **-respondí molesta**

**Después de eso hubo un momento silencioso, entiendo que Tori este alterada pero que se yo todas esas respuestas, ella despertó antes que yo en la morgue, ella debería saber más sobre este lugar**

-Tori...yo yo lo siento, es que no sé que hacer...  
-Esta bien Jade, discúlpame a mi...a parte estoy segura de que se te ocurrirá una idea **-dijo Tori sonriendo.**  
-Si quizás, pero mis tijeras las tiene ese demente  
-Entonces debes buscar otra arma...**-dijo mirando hacia todos lados.**  
-Si eso creo,ahora movámonos que tenemos que ver como salir de este lugar.

**Comenzamos a caminar, el patio de la morgue es gigante, esta lleno de arboles, de vez en vez encontrábamos pedazos de cuerpos tirados en el suelo.**

-Jade nos van a matar? **-pregunto mirando las piernas del suelo.**  
-Puede que si, puede que no, pero hay que tomar la segunda opción de que no nos maten y escapar.  
-Esta bien...-**tiene miedo la entiendo, yo igual lo tengo.**  
-Tori escuchas eso?  
-Escuchar que? **pregunto extrañada.**  
-Shhh cállate - **Se escuchaban gritos a lo lejos, cuando mire a Tori tenia los ojos abiertos como plato.**  
-Jade hay que escapar -**dijo en un susurro.**

**Lo único que atine a hace en ese momento fue agarrar la mano de Tori y correr, los gritos se escuchaban a rato, a rato se escuchaba como si nos estuvieran persiguiendo.**

-Ja...Jade..espera..para -**dijo apenas Tori, se encontraba muy agitada.**  
-Puedes correr?  
-si...solo..espera un minuto...y esta..re como...nueva** -dijo sonriendo a lo ultimo que dijo.**  
-jajaja esta bien, déjame ver que hay por aquí **-dije mirándola.**  
-No Jade si quieres vamos juntas pero espera que me recupere.** -dijo asustada.**  
-Tranquila Tori si solo iré a ver cerca, bueno.

**Comencé a caminar, escuchaba susurros, miraba para todos lados y no veía a nadie, los arbustos se movían y el cielo estaba nublado, era de día pero el sol ni se veía, seguí mirando por si encontraba algo para poder ayudarnos y fue cuando salio una ¿persona? de los de los arbusto, no caminaba del todo bien, estaba completamente doblado, sus brazos eran largos, y sus piernas estaban llenas de cortes, pero su estomago tenia un enorme hueco, no sé veía nada dentro de el, fue hay cuando me comenzo a dar miedo, se seguía acercando a mi, a pasos lentos pero avanzaba, no sabia que hacer, DONDE ESTA TORI!? no la veía, ella solo quería un minuto para recuperarse y su minuto ya paso, comencé a retroceder y vi como esa ¿persona? me miro, su cara estaba llena de agujeros, entonces corrí, corrí donde tenia que estar Tori y la encontré.**

-Que sucede Jade porque correr? **-me miro asustada.**  
-Apúrate Tori, apúrate! **-le grite.**  
-Pero hey que te pa...-**se callo, debió ver a esa cosa a mi espalda.**  
-Corre! -**comencé a correr, sentía a Tori atrás mio, corrimos sus 5 metros, pero ya no la escuchaba.**  
-Tori!? -**grite mirando atrás.**  
-Jade...lo siento **-estaba en el suelo, se había caído.**  
-Puedes correr ?-**me acerque rápidamente a ella.**  
-Yo no...no lo creo...lo siento-**comenzo a llorar.**  
-Vale vale no llores, sube a mi espalda **-se volvieron a escuchar los susurros y ruidos en los arbusto, fue cuando tome a Tori rápidamente y comencé a correr con ella en brazos.**  
-Vaya Tori pesas **-dije burlesca.**  
-Oye! no es hora de que me molestes**-dijo Tori riendo.**  
-Siempre sera hora de molestarte...y dime vez algo atrás?  
-Mhm...no, creo que podemos parar** -me miro triste.**  
-Que pasa Tori?  
-Lo siento...a veces me siento un estorbo -**dijo mirando el suelo.**  
-Mhm a veces eres un estorbo...pero eres mi estorbo bueno? **-me puse a su misma altura y la bese.  
-**Jajaja que eres mala Jade -**dijo haciendo un puchero.**  
-sabes que siempre he sido así Tori y no creo que vaya a cambiar ahora que podría estar a punto de morir -**dije sonriendo.**  
-OYE! acuérdate no moriremos, no juegues más con eso **-dijo molesta, muy muy molesta.**  
-jaja vale vale, tranquila Tori **-dije levantando mis brazos.**  
-Jade sabes? **-hablo Tori.**  
-Me impresionas hablas en todo momento, no te puedes quedar callada, pero no quiero que te calles.  
-jaja es que cuando estoy nerviosa hablo mucho **-puso de excusa.**  
-cuando estas nerviosa?...vaya pues debes estar nerviosa todo el tiempo  
-Oye! jaja ya pero deja hablar...  
-esta bien, habla  
-Extraño a los chicos, extraño a mi familia, extraño a mucha gente, porque estamos aquí? porque dijo que somos las elegidas?-**sus ojos se les llenaron de lagrimas.**  
-yo igual los extraño, hasta el tonto de Robbie y su estúpida marioneta...no sé porque dijo que somos las elegidas, pero hay que descubrirlo...creo.  
-si...tenemos que descubrirlo...oye-**dijo mirándome.**  
-que?  
-te quiero  
-yo igual te quiero mucho Tori **-dije abrazándola.**  
-saldremos de aquí? -**pregunto sin soltarme.**  
-si yo creo que si  
-ojala sea luego -**dijo sin romper el abrazo.**  
-ya ven Tori tenemos que buscar un arma para las dos y ver como salir de acá -**me aparte un poco.**  
-Esta bien, vamos -**al terminar de decir eso me agarro la mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos.**

**Hola! si creo que actualizare una o dos veces a la semana, y lo siento si me demore en subir, como dije antes, llegan historias a mi mente y no las puedo dejar pasar.  
****Espero que les guste y pues que comenten:3 **


End file.
